Always Running Out Of Time
by FiannaRadcliffe
Summary: According to Damien, Kenny was running out of time. Kenny knows this and he tries his goddamn hardest not to tell Stan. But after Damien starts their school and starts to observe Kenny and Stan together, Kenny finds it harder not to tell Stan.
1. News And A Pathetic Argument

Chapter 1 – News And A Pathetic Argument.

"**I can do it!**" Stan argued back at me.

"Go on then!" I shouted back.

"Um..." I laughed at his pathetic attempt to argue back and nearly fell off my seat. I

"What are you two arguing about?" Kyle asked as he sat down at our table with his food.

"Stan's determined to prove that he knows a Journey song. That isn't Don't Stop Believing." I replied, rolling my eyes as I realised how pathetic our argument sounded. I couldn't remember how me and Stan got into the argument of _The only Journey song people know is Don't Stop Believing. _And in the end it wasn't really an argument, it was Stan trying to prove that someone that wasn't a Journey fan knew another song by them.

"**I **_**can **_**do it!**" Stan repeated. I laughed again and this time Kyle joined in with me. "Screw it." Stan murmured, thinking I wouldn't hear over our laughter.

"Can't you do it Stanley?" I asked sweetly, when I heard what he said.

"No." Stan pouted as he replied which made me and Kyle burst into laughter **again**. Kyle shut up when Stan glared at him, I however just laughed more. When I didn't shut up Stan playfully punched me in my arm. Even though he was gentle it still hurt me. I'm not sure why but small things, like getting playfully punched in the arm by my boyfriend of three months or falling over, seemed to hurt more lately.

"Ow." Stan thought I was pretending to be hurt and had a smile on his face.

"Serves you right." Stan said triumphantly.

"No. That actually did hurt. Bastard" I replied rubbing at my arm. Stan looked up, concern showing in his bright blue eyes, and met my hurt cloudy-blue eyes.

"Sorry." Stan muttered innocently. I smiled and patted his head gently. Kyle rolled his eyes at us and we glared at him.

"Let us have our moment! Killjoy!" I said jokingly to Kyle. Stan laughed and Kyle shook his head. I glared at him before planting a kiss on Stan's forehead. "We can't do anything, killjoy will spilt us up." I whispered in Stan's ear, loud enough so both Stan and Kyle could hear it. Stan practically burst into giggles while Kyle pulled a look that said '_ha ha very funny_'.

"He is right though Ky, you are a killjoy." Stan said once his giggles were under control.

"Can I correct you Stan?" I asked, both of them looked at me and Stan nodded. "He's a _undernourished_ killjoy." I added innocently, raising my finger like this was an important meeting. Kyle cracked a smile at that and Stan laughed again. I felt someone staring at me, it was making me feel sick and it felt like I was burning at the same time. I didn't join in with Stan's laughter, only pulled him up when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

The rest of the day was fairly subdued, lunch always seemed to be the funniest thing at _South Park High. _ I was walking Stan home when it happened. We'd just got to the road where Stan lived and I was about to cross back over so I could get changed into different clothes and get my stuff to sleep at Stan's. Then it happened. The car came out of no-where as I crossed the road and it hit me. I heard Stan shout my name before my spirit did the strange thing it always did. My spirit floated up before plummeting back down to Earth, it carried on this time though. I frowned slightly I was not in the mood to go to Hell today.

Damien greeted me as I landed in Hell, a slightly worried smile was on his face as he watched me stand up.

"Are you going to tell him Kenny?" Damien asked. I shook my head, slightly confused. "Did I tell you?" I shook my head again, plus if I spoke I would puke since the ride from Earth to Hell was very spirally. "You only have so long left to live Kenny. Death wants you dead and it's not going to stop until you are dead. My dad's trying to find out why Death all of a sudden wants you dead but he'd had no luck so far." Damien explained. I nodded as I listened closely. Damien was one of the four people who could tell me things without me getting distracted, Stan, Kyle and Craig were the other three.

"**WAIT! I'M GOING TO DIE!**" I yelled as the bit about Death sunk in. Damien nodded a bit scared by my outburst. **"WHEN?!" **I demanded.

"I don't know my dad's trying to find out for you." Damien replied quietly. I pressed the palms of my hands against the side of my head trying to think. Stan's face flashed inside of my brain and I frowned. I couldn't leave Stan behind. Who knew what the hopeless romantic would do? I started to pace as I thought and felt Damien's gaze on me.

"So this is it? I'm only allowed three months of happiness. I'm going to die for good?" I asked as I stopped pacing.

"I'm afraid so Ken." I pressed my palms against my head again and sighed.

"But **why**?" I asked. "What the fuck did I do to annoy Death so much? I'm sure Cartman's done worse shit then I have." Damien just shrugged, his ruby eyes flashed me a look of concern before he looked down at his watch.

"Do you want to go back?" I nodded, I was going to Stan's house tonight and that ought to help me clear my head. Damien snapped his fingers and my spirit floated back up to where my body was.

I recognized the room I was in the minute my eyes opened. I was in Stan's bedroom, the familiar pictures of Lostprophets, Fall Out Boy, All Time Low, Kids In Glass Houses and The Blackout had never been so comforting before. I swear if my head wasn't so confused at the minute I would of got up and kissed Alex Gaskarth till I ran out of air, that's how happy I was to be back on solid ground. I sat up slowly and looked around the room for Stan. I stood up when I couldn't see him and walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Stan?" I mumbled as I walked into the living room. Stan looked up from where he was laid on the floor to my face. His face went white like he'd seen a ghost and I shook my head lightly. "It's only me Stan, no need to go all freaked out on me." Stan scrambled up from his spot on the floor and nearly tackled me to the ground in a hug. The pain from his tackle hurt me but I was too damn euphoric to be back with him to notice.

"Don't do that to me! **Ever!**" Stan muttered angrily into my ear.

"I won't." I replied. I don't think he could of handled the news that I was about to die right then and there, so we just stood there in each others embrace. Me looking like a messy-haired blond zombie and him looking like the raven-haired athlete he was. He buried his head into the nape of my neck and pulled me into a tighter hug. "Your parents out?" I asked curiously as I stroked his hair. I was wondering why he was being so affectionate towards me, usually when we was at mine or his we acted like best friends.

"Mmmm" Came Stan's reply from where his head was.

"You know what? Mmmm isn't a answer." I replied. I heard Stan stifle a laugh and he lifted his head up. His bright eyes met my pale ones again and he smiled at the eye contact before going serious again.

"Yes they're out."

"Shelly?"

"She's at her boyfriends." I nodded and pulled him onto the couch with me. Stan looked a bit surprised but he went along with my plan and smiled at me. "Why what was you planning?"

"Hmm?" I replied, knowing it would get on his nerves. He whacked me on the shoulder, hard enough for me to feel it but not hard enough for it to hurt.

"Hmm isn't an answer Kenneth."

"You didn't Stanley." I said, a look of shock appearing on my face. Stan just nodded and smiled.

"What'cha gonna to do about it?" Stan quipped a hint of teasing in his eyes. I smirked and let go of him. Waggling my fingers threateningly, I watched as he shrank back. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." I replied quickly and watched as he stood up and scrabbled away. I gave a short burst of laughter and chased after him. He was laughing as he ran into the kitchen and saw me chasing him. Stan's downfall was when he got trapped between the closed basement door and the table.

"Crap." He muttered as I pounced on him and proceeded to tickle him. One of the good things about Stan is that he's ticklish pretty much everywhere on his body, so no matter where I tickled he was bound to laugh. "K-k-kenny! Stop it!" He said in between laughter as he wiggled and squirmed at my touch.

"Nope." I popped the _p_ in _nope _and continued to tickle him. His laughter picked up as I tickled his ribs and he squealed loudly.

"**KENNY! STOP!**" He burst out as I stopped tickling him.

"I did."

"Shut up." I laughed at that. Stan pouted slightly and I sat him up.

"Aw love. Don't do that." I said like I was really sorry. Stan smiled at that and stood up, his arms folded and headed towards his room. I rested my weight onto my knees and put my hands together like I was begging. "Stan! Please don't do this!" I continued, stretching one hand out towards him. Stan turned towards me at my voice then fell on the floor laughing when he saw how I was knelt. "What's so funny?" I asked as he fell onto the floor. Stan couldn't even give me a coherent answer, he just kept stammering random words out. I frowned, it wasn't _that _funny.

"Okay... Okay... I won't leave." Stan finally managed to stammer out and stood up. I smiled and stood up too.

"We good to go? No more laughing fits or hysterical conversations?" I asked, with my eyebrows raised dubiously.

"We're good." I smiled and walked over to him, taking his hand in mine. Stan blushed at the close skin contact and hid behind his now messy raven hair.

"Good because for a moment there I thought we had a problem." I finished and pressed my lips to his forehead.

_Kenny, he's coming for you...Kenny..The time is now...Tell him Kenny...Tell him..._

I woke up that night at midnight in a cold sweat and I very **nearly **scrambled upright before I realised that Stan was next to me or more rather laid on top of me. I sat up slowly, listening to Stan moan as I moved but thankfully he didn't stir. I sat there for a while, stroking Stan's messy raven hair and thinking of the incident at lunch where someone had been staring at me. I don't know who it was but they had a freaky stare. The only person I could think of was Damien but Death seemed more likely since Stan had said that when the car had hit me he hadn't seen anyone driving the car. Plus Damien wouldn't want me dead, so he wouldn't have done it. I pondered over what Damien had said about Death wanting me so suddenly. I'd never actually done anything to Death, except escaping his clutches time after time. That couldn't be enough to make him want to kill me could it? "_Could it be because I was with Stan?" _I thought as my stroking on Stan's hair got faster. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought and tangled my fingers in Stan's hair. He gave another little moan and I pulled him closer to me. The sudden movement woke him up and he lifted his head towards me.

"Kenny?" He asked, his eyes still half shut and his voice tired.

"Yes Stan?" I whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed at me. I should of known better then to wake him up, when he didn't get enough sleep he was cranky.

"I just wanted to make sure you was still alive." I whispered into his ear. He smiled and nodded before wrapping his arms around me and nearly falling asleep again.

"Move again and I'll fucking kill you." Stan muttered. I shook my head as he fell asleep and I placed my hands on his bare back. I watched him sleep for a minute then fell asleep myself.

_Kenny, he's coming for you...Kenny...The time is now...Tell him Kenny...Tell him..._


	2. Free Day And The Posion

Chapter 2 – Free Day And The Poison

The next day was Saturday so we had a whole day to ourselves. Stan insisted that I go along with him to football practice later that day and I agreed all too happily. He seemed like he was going to burst with joy as I replied and it probably wasn't a good idea for me to answer while he was still on the stairs. He lost his footing and I grabbed his arm to keep him stood up.

"Thanks Ken." He said as he straightened up. I was reluctant to let go of his arm and I pulled him back and picked him up. "H-h-hey!" Stan protested as his face going a soft pink as I started walking downstairs. I put him down when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Bastard." Stan complained.

"Language Stanley!" His mum, Sharon, shouted from the kitchen. I laughed at him as his face went red and walked with him towards the kitchen. Stan shook his head at his mum as he sat down at the breakfast bar, gesturing for me to sit down next to him. I sat down next to him as his mum placed some cereal on the counter in front of us. "So what's on the agenda today boys?" Sharon asked. Sharon Marsh was a nice woman,I didn't see why Stan wouldn't tell her about us. I understood that Randy would freak, his dad was exactly like my dad, but his mum seemed better then that.

"We're going to football practice and Kyle's invited us to sleep tonight." Stan replied calmly. I watched him as I ate, the way he talked was fascinating it always had been to me. His lips parted fully when he talked and the little things he did, like brushing his hair behind his ear to nodding every time the other person started saying something, meant if I walked into a room and saw from the back someone who looked like Stan I'd know instantly whether it was him or not.

"Kenny's sleeping at Kyles as well?" His mum picked up on the _Kyle's invited us to sleep tonight _and I nodded. I never spent the night in my house, I was either at Stan's, Kyle's, Craig's, as strange as it may sound Bebe's or I was in Hell which meant spending the night with Damien and Pip fucking right next door. "Hmm." Sharon said quietly to herself. "Stanley, me and your father are going out later, and we won't be back till late tomorrow night. So take your key with you when you go to practice cause Shelly's staying with Trent until next Tuesday."

"I will mum." Stan said as he stood up to put his bowl in the sink. I think he would of sat down again if he hadn't seen my empty bowl, but he did which meant that he picked my bowl up and put it into the sink. I nodded my head at him, I never talked around his parents, or anyone's for that matter. Sharon smiled at her son as he walked past her to go back upstairs. Stan smiled back, it wasn't the smile that I got but it was like the one he gave Kyle. "You coming Kenny?" He asked, his tone friendly enough so that she wouldn't get suspicious and check on us. I nodded slowly, wondering what he had planned, and stood up to follow him. Sharon held one finger up as I got near the stairs and waited until Stan had gone into his room. I raised my eyebrows, a look of confusion on my face.

"**RANDY! GET UP NOW! WE'VE GOT TO LEAVE SOON!**" Sharon shouted up the stairs. There was a thud and I took it that Randy had fallen out of bed. "You can go now Kenny." I smiled and walked up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs I tried to open Stan's door, sighing when I found it locked.

"Stan!" I said. I heard him run towards the door then a faint '_ouch_'. "You better not have ran into that door." I added as I tried not to laugh.

"No. I fell." That did it for me, I started to laugh.

"What did you fall over?" I contained my laughter to ask one simple question.

"...."

"Was it something stupid?"

"It was my pillow." I could practically hear he was blushing in his voice and it made me laugh more.

"Your pillow?" I asked like it was impossible to fall over a pillow.

"Do you want letting in or not?"

"Answer my question first."

"The one that you used was on the middle of the floor and I didn't see it." Stan muttered as he opened the door. I was right about him blushing, his face was absolutely red. He yanked me through into his room, locking the door behind me.

"Don't I have to answer your question?" I asked cheekily. Stan shook his head as he started to get changed. I smiled innocently at the sight of him getting changed before I walked over to his stereo and pressed the open button. "_Almost Alice._ Really Stan?" I asked. Stan turned around at my voice, his skinny jeans half-on-half-off.

"Don't knock it. Alex Gaskarth sings on it." Stan said as he pulled his jeans up properly. "Put- No never mind I'll do it." He walked over to me and gently pushed me out of the way. I stood behind him instead and wrapped my arms around him. I watched as he pressed four buttons on the stereo till the LED display showed _The Poison – All-American Rejects, _the word **RANDOM** in the cornerand an acoustic song started playing. Stan didn't make any attempt to move my hands, he just leant back into me instead.

_You were so young, and I guess I'm old. Open your eyes and I keep mine closed. I prefer standing and you take your seat. I'll be wide awake, you'll be asleep. And you fall down a hole. That's the one place that we both know. You'd take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go._

Stan smiled up at me as the lyrics filled the room. I smiled back down at him and swayed to the beat of the music_. _He started to turn around in my arms and I let go before enveloping him into a hug. We both swayed the two of us quite happy in our little embrace.

"Did it hurt when you died?" Stan asked quietly into my ear.

"Not really. What made you decided to ask that now?"

"This song is about the Mad Hatter and Alice. And in a way its about Death." Stan explained quietly.

_You'll be the poison. You'll be the cure._

I stopped swaying as the song said that. Stan looked up at me curiously and I shook my head quickly. Stan leant behind him and paused the song.

"What's the matter Kenny?" Stan asked quietly, panic clear in his voice.

"N-n-nothing." I stammered out. I could feel that my eyes were wide with shock and I couldn't get them to close, if they didn't close soon I just knew I'd start crying. I think there must have been some tears in the corner of my eyes because Stan lent up and wiped my cheek.

"I can turn the song over if you want." He said quietly. I just nodded, I was too scared to speak. I let go of Stan so he could turn the song over, Stan turned the volume dial down and pressed next. The LED display came up with _Tea Party – Kerli _and he pressed play. Tea Party started with a flute then turned into a bass-filled song that reminded me of _3OH!3. _Tea Party didn't blare out as loud as The Poison had so it gave me time to think.

_Welcome to the Tea Party. Want to be my VIP? You didn't RSVP. That's ok That's ok. Welcome to the Tea Party. Oh Oh. Want to be my VIP? Hear me shout. Tip me over and pour it out._

"That better?" Stan asked when the song started. I nodded still in shock after what _The Poison_ had said. "Do you want to talk about it?" He continued as he took my hand and walked to his bed with me. I shook my head as we sat on the bed together, he didn't need to know what Damien had told me about my death-date. I heard Stan sigh as he rested his head on my legs and I looked down at him, he should know by now that I don't like telling people things unless it's absolutely necessary. I started stroking his raven hair that he hadn't brushed yet and succeeded in making it more messy.

"When are you going to tell your parents about us?" I asked curiously. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I'm not telling them." He replied stubbornly.

"Stan. It's been **three** **months. **I'd understand if it was weeks but it's not." Stan pouted at me and I shook my head, I meant it this time. "Fine. I'll ask another question. What would you do if I died for good?" I almost didn't want to know the answer to this, but I'd rather know now then find out when I'd actually died and have Damien tell me.

"I-I-I'd die Kenny..." Stan whispered before curling himself up against me. I patted his hair gently and pulled him closer. Stan lifted his head as _Tea Party _finished and looked over at the LED display. "What does it say Kenny?" He asked when he realised he couldn't see it because he hadn't put his contacts in or put his glasses on.

"Painting Flowers by All Time Low." I replied gently. "Alex Gaskarth's band right?" Stan smiled when he heard the band name and sat up next to me. I looked at him closely and saw tears in his eyes. "Aw love. Don't cry on me! You know I'm not good with crying people." I pretended to groan as I wiped his tears away. I got a nervous laugh from him as he stood up and walked over to his desk. I watched as he pulled his over-worn _All Time Low _shirt on and put his midnight blue glasses on.

"When I wake up the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face and know I made it home. If nothing is true. What more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you." Stan sang in perfect tune with the music as he turned to face me. If I hadn't seen him the minute he woke up I'd would of said that there was nothing sexier then him now. "Kenny are you getting changed?" He asked nervously. I nodded and half-watched him as he watched me get changed. I'd opted for simple clothes, like Stan I had thrown on skinny jeans, only mine had rips, and I had my old _Blink-182 _shirt that my brother, Kevin, had given me. "Didn't Shelly give Kevin that top?" Stan asked as I laced my battered converse up.

"Yeah. Strange to think our siblings went out isn't it?"

"Yeah. Now come on lets go before Cartman rings to ask where the fuck I am."


	3. Football Practice And Why Kyle's A Dick

Chapter 3 – Football Practice And Why Kyle's A Dick.

Stan had asked for a car on his fifteenth birthday, despite the fact he wouldn't be able to drive it until his sixteenth birthday, and his only request was that it was blue. His mum had listened to what he had asked for and bought him a midnight blue convertible. Kyle had asked for an orange car since orange was his favourite colour, his mum had said that when he left home he could get a orange car if he wanted one so badly, and ended up getting a green one which he was equally happy about. I didn't ask my parents for anything really and I got to school by getting lifts off different people; Pip, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Craig, Bebe, Butters, Clyde, anyway you get the picture. Stan was proud of his car and if he wasn't doing anything on a Friday night he'd always invite me over to clean it with him, I never declined his offer since I liked getting out of my house. Stan clambered into his car after dumping his football helmet in the boot of the car with the rest of his football kit. I climbed into the passenger seat, Stan trusted no-one but himself to drive his car including Kyle. I watched as he turned the key in the ignition and All Time Low blared out of the speakers. I looked at him, eyebrows raised and a teasing glint in my eye.

"What? Their my favourite band." Stan said as he reversed carefully out of the garage. I recognized the words of the song almost instantaneously, it was Weightless the one that seemed to have made them famous.

"I didn't say anything." I pointed out as we started to drive towards the school. I'd put my seatbelt on, after all Death couldn't kill me in a car crash if I had my seatbelt on. Well he could but he was less likely to try.

"I know. But you would of done." Stan concluded, turning down his music to an acceptable level of volume. I shook my head and opened up the glove compartment to see what other CD's he had. I found one entitled; _Summer Of 09, Me, Kenny and Kyle. _

"What's this Stan?" I asked as we stopped at a red light. He looked over at the disc and pressed eject on his car stereo. Passing the _Nothing Personal _disc to me he took the disc that I'd found and placed it in the CD slot before driving through the green light. The song started fairly slow and the words started at the exact same time the music did. I recognized it as New Found Glory's _Failures Not Flattering _and smiled. "You really did make a CD of the songs we listened to that summer."

"Yep. It's got Kyle's Muse. My All Time Low. Your crazy bands. Then the ones we all like, like Green Day, lostprophets, FOB and Blink-182." Stan replied as he turned the corner towards school. I nodded and thought back to last summer. It probably had to be one of our best summers ever, except the one with the giant snake I don't think anything could top that, with us three just listening to music, playing video games and bugging the crap out of Stan's sister. I watched as Stan quite calmly reverse parked into one of the spare parking spaces then rub at his eyes.

"You tired Stanley?" I asked cheekily but innocent at the same time.

"Nope." He tried to lie even though he was rubbing at his eyes. "I'll be fine Ken. I've been in worse condition and I've trained before."

"I know but last time that was because of your asthma. They won't go easy on you just because your tired." I reasoned quickly and I knew I was right because of the glint in his eye. Stan sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt before leaning over towards me to kiss my cheek. I smiled gently, we'd made a bet that every time the other was right we had to kiss them on their cheek, it seemed like I'd won. Stan gave a smile and opened his door calmly, I unbuckled my seatbelt and followed his suit. I watched as he got his football kit out of the boot then after sharing a quick kiss we walked towards the football field

We walked to the football field in silence, we never walked in talking because then it would seem awkward. A few of the football players looked up as we walked in but the rest of them carried on discussing tactics. Stan said goodbye to me and walked past the bleachers towards the changing rooms. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down to watch, for probably the next three hours, my boyfriend play football.

I was looking around the sky absent mindedly, resting my head against the next row of bleachers looking up at clouds when I saw Damien walk up the steps to where I was sat.

"Hey Kenny." I sat up dead straight at his voice and nearly shat myself. "Having a danger-free day so far?" He continued when I looked at him.

"**YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK DAMIEN!**" I shouted loudly only to realise that the team had gone into the changing rooms to change back into street clothes. "Sorry but don't do that! You'll kill someone!" I added quickly when I saw him staring me like I was mental.

"Okay... Anyway Deaths been moping around Hell planning your death."

"That's nice to know."

"Good." I don't think Damien had picked up on the sarcastic note in my voice but I wasn't going to mention it, just in case he had noticed plus I probably die if I mentioned it. "Well I argued with my dad to let you know when your going to die, since you'd died loads without knowing you was going to die. He took my side but Death hasn't decided when your number is going to be up so I have nothing on that. My dads talking to him now so I'll have more news in a few days." Damien finished and stood up.

"Thanks for doing this Damien." I said quietly.

"No problem. I better go before Stan comes out." Damien replied before disappearing. I shook my head and walked down the steps to met Stan. Stan looked at me, bright and cheerfully, and I could see my pale and worried expression in his blue eyes.

"You okay?" He asked when he saw my face.

"Yep. Come on let's go get our stuff from yours and bug the shit out of Kyle!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but Stan didn't fall for it.

"My house is empty and when we get home you **are **telling me." Stan finished and wouldn't say anything more about it.

Stan pulled up at his house and left his car out front but locked it when we'd gotten out. He'd practically dragged me into his house and locked the door behind him. Now if you've ever had a really big secret that you couldn't tell anyone before and you really wanted to then you know how I felt right now. If you say you haven't then your lying. Stan looked at me with his blue eyes from where he sat on the couch and folded his arms across his chest.

"Tell me." He said very quietly.

"I can't." My reply came out quieter then his sentence had.

"Why?"

"I just can't." If Stan knew how much I wanted to tell him but it would kill him inside if he knew. I was surprised he hadn't got it yet. What with me wanting to make sure he was still alive last night and panicking when his song had gone; _you'll be the poison, you'll be the cure._ It only took a bit of common sense and when someone like Stan knew me so well you'd think he'd figure it out.

"Is about you?" He asked. What do I reply to that,_ yes and no? _Since technically it was about me and Death.

"Kind of." My reply was short and I really didn't want to give him it but I knew he wouldn't let up.

"Okay."

"Is that it? An okay?" I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop me from saying '_I could be dead in a few days and I just get an okay?!' _Stan looked at me curiously but shook his head and stood up. Walking over to me, he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I won't force you to tell me." Stan replied as he nuzzled himself in my chest. I was happy since I really didn't want to tell him and I knew I probably end up telling Kyle before I told Stan but only because Kyle can keep a straight head when told that your best friend is dying.

"Thank you." I replied into his hair. Stan's hair had always been raven-coloured which is where the Goths had got his nickname, Raven, from. I liked his raven hair since it was always soft and he always took the time to style it. I felt him move and I looked down curiously then I felt it too. "Stan? Why are you vibrating?" I asked as I tried not to laugh. He smiled and let go of me so he could pull his phone out of his pocket. I watched as he read the text, his mouth moving as he read the words and getting annoyed at some parts of it.

"Damn you Kyle, damn you to fucking Hell. I swear every time we're doing something together he always texts me during it. And it's fucking annoying. All I want is **one **day with Kenny with **no interruptions**. Can't I have that?! Please?!" Stan shouted at his phone as he typed a reply back. I started laughing only shutting up when he glared at me and then proceeded to drag our stuff out to the car by himself. I was sat in the car singing along to Muse's _Starlight _when he climbed in the car. He muttered something about Kyle being a dick, I started laughing and continued laughing until we got to Kyles.


	4. Sleepover

Chapter 4 – Sleepover.

Kyle's house was huge and I mean **huge. **His room was up in the attic since he didn't like being disturbed and the attic seemed to stretch out for ever. Kyle had been kind of unsurprised when I told him that me and Stan were going out but he took my side when Stan had said that he wasn't telling his parents. It seemed pointless to me that Stan wouldn't tell his parents, I would tell them myself but I don't talk near peoples parents. It was one of my old habits, when I was little I wouldn't talk now I couldn't talk to adults. I was a strange kid.

I jumped as Stan cut the engine of his car, cutting off _Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy Tonight? _from playing. I watched as he jumped out of his car and pulled our stuff out, dropping mine in front of my door. I smiled and climbed out, picking my stuff up as I went. We jogged up Kyle's path to the front door and I smiled as Stan just opened the door. We had never once knocked to be let in Kyle's home.

"KYLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Stan shouted as we walked into the Broflovski's living room. I smiled and shook my head.

"He'll be in his room." I stated as Stan wandered into the kitchen. Ike popped his head around the dining room door as I shut the front door.

"Looking for Kyle?" He asked innocently. Me and Stan both nodded. "He's in his room."

"Ha! Told you I was right Stan!" I exclaimed as Stan walked back over to me.

"Shut up Ken." Stan walked straight past me upstairs and I jogged to keep up with him.

"Thanks Ike!" I shouted as Stan walked up the attic steps. I didn't wait to see if Ike replied I just walked up the steps after Stan. I watched as Stan did his usual thing of just walking into Kyle's room and laughed as I heard Kyle flip at him.

"**STAN!! LEARN HOW TO KNOCK!!! I COULD OF BEEN NAKED!!!**" Kyle shouted as I walked into the room. "Oh hey Kenny."

"Hey Kyle." I sat on Kyle's floor and watched him rant to Stan about not knocking on people's doors.

"Oh one thing you two, I hear **anything** sexual during the night I **will **throw a pillow at you both. **Again**" Kyle added as he sat on the floor next to me.

"I won't cause I know how it feels although I can't say the same about Stan..." I let my voice trail off as Stan sat down on the other side of me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I won't Kyle." Stan agreed. Kyle gave a slight smile and I shook my head at the super best friends. I knew that I'd get a glare off them, I just didn't expect the pillow that Kyle threw to hit me in the face. Stan laughed as I threw the pillow back at Kyle then ducked behind him to avoid getting hit again. Kyle threw the pillow back onto his bed and looked towards his stereo, Stan picked up on this almost instantly. "Which CD is in there Ky?"

"Black Holes And Revelations." Kyle replied instantly. I smiled Kyle had always had an obsession with Muse probably going back to when he and Bebe had gone out since she'd started to have an obsession with them. Stan stands up gently, using my shoulder for support and walks to Kyle's door. We watch as he walks out and shuts the door behind him. Me and Kyle share a look before we both realise he's probably going to toilet. "Are you okay Kenny?" Kyle asks when Stan's left the room.

"I'm fine Ky."

"Really? You look pale." I can't deny this, Kyle knows when something is up with me just by looking at me. I frown gently and look at his ceiling intently. "You can tell me Ken."

"Kyle you can't tell Stan this. I died yesterday." Kyle gave a slight nod to prove he was listening to me and waved his hand for me to continue. "And in the short time I was in Hell Damien..." My voice trailed off and I saw Kyle raise his eyebrows, curious as to what I was going to say next.

"What did he do Kenny?" Kyle asked when I didn't say anything.

" He.....He told me that I'm going to die very soon. I can't tell Stan Kyle. It'll kill him." I replied quietly. Kyle looked at me sympathetically and patted my shoulder before sighing gently.

"Why don't you tell him and see how it goes?" Kyle suggested, for Stan's super best friend that was a bit of a stupid question.

"Kyle you remember when I died back when we were eight?" I say quietly with my eyebrows raised. I knew that he knew I was right but I just wanted him to admit that he agreed that I shouldn't tell Stan.

"When you died for half a year? Yeah of course I remember why?" His eyebrows are raised now but I know that his are raised in confusion unlike mine.

"You know how bad Stan was then don't you?" Kyle gave a small nod to show he did. "Now imagine me dying for good this time around." I explain simple. I watch as Kyle imagines this and I nod when he frowns slightly.

"Can't you do anything to prevent it?"

"No, I asked. The only thing I get to know is when." Mine and Kyle's heads both turned towards the door as we heard a faint sob and then the clatter of someone running down the stairs. I buried my head in my heads and lent back onto Kyle's floor.

"It's not your fault Kenny, nobody can hear the chain go up here." Kyle pulled me up by my elbows as he talked. There was a loud bang as someone ran up towards Kyle's door and presumably fell. "Ike." Kyle sighed gently and out of relief. "Come in." Kyle said louder so they could hear. Ike walked into his elder brothers room without hesitation. With his black hair, that reminded me of Stan, and his green eyes anyone would think Kyle and Ike **were **brothers, just that the younger one had dyed his hair to separate him from Kyle.

"Would either of you two like to tell me why Stan is sat on the couch crying?" Hell even Ike's voice was like Kyle's! Only he had the tiniest hint of a Canadian accent that showed through his voice when he was either mad, worried or upset.

"I don't know Ike. But would you mind sending him up? Please?" Kyle asked his brother politely. Ike nodded silently and through my fingers I saw him look at me.

"I'll see what I can do Kyle. Although if he," Ike pointed at me when he said '_he_' "has hurt Stan in any way I'll let Stan leave." I glance up as he makes his threat and I stand up.

"Why would I hurt Stan?" My voice comes out cracked and I can feel tears welling up. I knew Ike had once had a crush on Stan, that had been where his and Kyle's similarities had ended, but he had no right to assume that. "I love him more then anything in the world and I would never hurt him intentionally." Ike huffs and walks back out of Kyle's room and I make sure that I hear his shoes clatter against the stairs before I start crying. Kyle stands up and hugs me gently, he may be straight but he doesn't mind hugging me or Stan, making me feel slightly better. "Kyle? You don't think Ike's got feelings for him again do you?" I ask quietly.

"Nope. Ike has Georgie now but I still wish he'd go out with your little sister instead." Kyle says as he pulls away. "Wait here." I watch as Kyle walks out of his room and walks downstairs, his red hair disappearing out of view. I smile at the fact I have such a good friend and sit down as I start wiping my tears away.

Stan hadn't exchanged a word to me at all when Kyle had brought him back up which just made me more sure that he'd overheard mine and Kyle's conversation. That's probably what led to me and Stan sleeping as far as we could from each other. I ended up sleeping near Kyle's window and he'd slept at the other side of the room. As soon as their heads had hit the pillow they'd fallen asleep which left me, sat in my makeshift bed near Kyle's window alone. I knew if I fell asleep that I'd have dreams about Death trying to kill me so I wanted to stay awake as long as possible which was why I hadn't got changed into my pyjamas. So I don't know what made me gather all my stuff into my bag, except from my shoes which I pulled on, and walk silently out of Kyle's room. I walked normally after I reached the bathroom since from there they couldn't hear me. I walked past Ike's room and smiled ever so slightly when I saw Ike and Georgie lying on Ike's bed wrapped in each others arms, there'd been a time when me and Stan had been like that. I carried on walking quickly after that and opened the front door slowly, cursing when I heard it creak. Luckily no-one came to see why the door had creaked, thanking the Lord I walked out of the Broflovski home and into the cold night air. I had no idea of where I was going to go but I knew it wasn't my house. I knew that Stan and Kyle would panic when they realised that I wasn't there, but that was partly Stan's fault, but I wasn't going back. I hadn't seen my sister or brother in a long while and I really should pay them a visit but the only thing stopping me was my parents. I turn from the direction I had been going which was towards Craig's house to towards my own. Screw everything that had happened there in the past I was going to see my brother and sister. Walking briskly towards my house and the horrors that awaited me once I was there, I started to think about the past three months. Me and Stan had seemed perfect to everyone around us and here we was crumbling over something he'd overheard, something that I hadn't wanted him to hear. The walk seemed to take no time when I was thinking of Stan and I found myself in front of my house. Sighing heavily I walk into my house and seeing my parents laid on the couch, walk upstairs, shutting the front door behind me, before they wake up. I walk to Karen's room first. The bright pink door remained the same as when I was last here and I open it gently.

"Karen?" I call out softly. I hear springs creak as she sits up and I flip her light on. Her face lights up as she sees me and she motions for me to come sit with her. I walk over to her dumping my bag in front of her shut door and fall gently onto her bed next to her. Karen gives me a tight hug and I smile before returning the hug. Karen had shocked me and Kevin when she'd turned thirteen. Her once brown hair had turned red, which had just proved further that mom had cheated on dad, her blue eyes had gotten brighter then mine and Kevin's combined and she hadn't filled out probably. We was relieved at the last bit since we didn't have to beat off boys with a stick but we were worried about her in general.

"You said you wasn't coming back." She says quietly. It isn't a question and neither does it have the undertone of a question, it's a statement and it's one that I can recall very well.

"Me and Stan had an argument." I explain quieter then I thought I could say it. The look on Karen's face at that, it looked like she was going to walk out of this house and go punch Stan.

"Do you want me to go beat him up?" I stare at her like she's crazy until I see the teasing glint in her eyes. "Relax Ken, I was joking." She adds and starts laughing when I hit the back of her head.

"I missed you." I say quietly, all joking aside now.

"I missed you too. So did Kev."

"Speaking of Kevin, is he in?" I ask as I remember why I actually came back.

"Yep" I give Karen one final hug before walking out of her room, grabbing my bag and turning her light off as I did. I walked down the hallway and dumped my stuff in my room before turning towards Kevin's door. He'd always had his door open the tiniest crack and I turned away from his door when I saw him fast asleep. Walking back into my room and shutting the door behind me, I start pulling my shoes off. I look at my walls as I sit down on my bed cringing as I did, Kevin and Karen knew I was gay and Kevin had given me posters of nearly naked women to keep up the illusion to our parents that I was straight. Thankfully this had worked and they hadn't questioned '_why I had all these posters up_' when they walked into my room and seen all the posters. I lay down on my bed, not caring if I fell asleep in my jeans and shirt since I knew from experience that this was a hell of a lot comfier. Giving a final sigh as I rested my head on my pillow knowing that I'd have some questions to answer in morning, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. There's One Closet I Ain't Staying In

Chapter 5 – There's One Closet I Ain't Staying In.

I woke up to the sound of _1234 _by Plain White T's, groaning silently I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and glanced at the caller ID. Seeing Stan's name flash at me I rejected the call and looked at my missed calls. Stan 16, Kyle 12, Craig 6 and Ike 4. I knew I was going to be in trouble at school tomorrow since I wouldn't see any of them today. At least I hoped I wouldn't see any of them today, I don't think I could of coped with them today especially Stan. I deleted my calls rapidly so I didn't have to look at them any more and feel the guilt of my decision.

"**KENNY!!!**" I hear Karen's voice scream from outside my door before she walked in. "Please explain to me why Ike Broflovski is ringing me at 9 o'clock in the morning." She said once she had walked into my room with the door shut behind her.

"Because I was supposed to be sleeping at Kyle's last night only I left in the middle of the night to come here and none of them can get in touch with me." I explain quickly as I sit up. I hear footsteps outside my door and I watch as Karen opens my door to see who it is. Upon seeing Kevin she pulls him into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Yo bro." Kevin says when he sees me. "How you doing?"

"I'm great Kev. Stan's arguing with me and I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me at this precise minute. How are you?" I know my voice is laced heavily with sarcasm but Kevin doesn't pick up on it.

"I'm-" Karen elbows him hard in the ribs and Kevin looks down at her expectantly. "Sarcasm?" He asks quickly.

"Sarcasm." Karen agreed. I smile at my older brother's stupidity before reject yet another call as the gentle strum of my ringtone starts again. Karen and Kevin look at me like I'm stupid for rejecting my call before I raise an eyebrow at them.

"It was Stan. Or Kyle. Or Craig. Or Ike." I frown as I say their names like I didn't really care when I knew I did. My siblings nod before walking out of my room although it looked like Karen was dragging Kevin out of my room. I shake my head at my sister before facing away from my door to look at my window so I can think things over and I nearly shit a skyscraper when my phone vibrates and the chorus from _Underdog _by You Me At Six starts playing. Mentally cursing whoever decided to text me I press the read button and wait for my in-box to load. My hand freezes over the delete button when I see one fateful word. _Stan. _Cursing me and my ever-annoying habit to refuse the boy any attention I open the text quickly before I throw my phone out my window.

_Talk to me? Please? :( _

_xxx Stan_

I shake my head and close my messages before turning my phone on silent. I don't want to talk to him right now. I don't want to talk to anyone at the minute. I.... I.... I don't know what I want any more. These last two days have been murder on me and I just want to sleep it off. _Well it's nine now, I could probably sleep until seven o'clock tomorrow morning. That's at least 22 hours of sleep... _My thought trails off as I lay back down in my bed, my phone next to me silently flashing as my friends continued ringing me.

I don't know what made me wake up dead on seven o'clock the next morning but whatever it was I was grateful for. I grabbed my phone in my head and opened the missed calls list. **55 missed fucking calls. **Deleting them quick so I don't have to look at them any more I turn towards my messages. **4. **Well they weren't **that **worried about me I assumed as I scrolled through them.

Kyle: _Dude where are you?_

Stan: _Kenny please talk to me._

Stan: _Kenny please! Don't ignore me!_

Kyle: _Stan's crying because you won't talk to him. What's up?_

I frown to myself as I place my phone on top of my pillow and climbed out of bed. As much as I hated school I was going to go today, I'd probably ditch the majority of the day but I didn't really care it was better then staying here all day. Turning towards my wardrobe, I froze when I looked in the cracked mirror on the door.

"Damien what the hell do you want?" I ask without turning to face him.

"Nothing, I just came to tell you that I'm coming to your school today and possibly till the end of the week." Damien explained, his teeth shined as he smiled demoniacally.

"Kay. Now get out of my room." I snap impatiently, turning around to face him. I watch as he shrugs casually before climbing back out of my window which is presumably the way he came in. I frown as I realise that Damien's coming to our school but shrug it off as I start to get changed. Pulling on my black baggy jeans, my old white shirt and one of my old black hoodies I turn towards where I dumped my black battered converse two nights ago to pull them on. Grabbing my school stuff, out of my bags from next to my door, I storm downstairs.

"Morning Karen, Kevin, Kenny.... Kenny!" My mum practically bursts with joy when she sees me.

"Morning mum. I gotta go to school."

"At seven-fifteen without any breakfast? I think not." She replies before pointing to a chair on the table. I sigh hesitantly before sitting dejectedly on the seat she'd pointed to. Mum smiles at me again before passing Karen and Kevin their frozen waffles and starting to make mine. I'd forgotten how fun breakfast could be in this house as long as dad wasn't here.

"Where's dad?" Karen voices my own thought from in between me and Kevin.

"Asleep on the couch like the lazy pig he is." Kevin replied as mum turned to face us. Smiling at Kevin she passed me my waffle before sitting down herself. Like Karen mum had red hair and blue eyes and hadn't filled out properly. Our dad had brown hair and blue eyes so my blond hair had come as a shock to everyone. Taking my waffle and taking a bite out of it tentatively while mulling over my problem with Stan, I looked towards the couch. Dad looked like he was about to wake up soon and when he did he was going to fall off the couch. Smiling to myself at my little discovery I turn back towards the table and eat my waffle quicker then I had been. Mum and Karen jumped at the loud thud as dad woke up and fell of the couch, just like I'd thought. Kevin turned around and when he saw dad on the floor he just shook his head before dragging himself and Karen upstairs to get dressed leaving me with out parents. My reflexes kicked in as dad walked to his usual sit on the table and I pulled my hood up before standing up.

"I'm going now mum." I say as I gather my things and walk to the door.

"And where do you think your going?" My dad's question rings out in the empty silence of the room and I hear Karen and Kevin pause on the stairs. Turning round instinctively like I did every time someone asked me a question I faced my dad.

"School. Where else would I go at seven thirty in the morning?" I lace my voice with sarcasm and I know that if dad picks up on it I'm dead.

"Kenny you left this place for three months. Why did you come back? And what made you think we'd welcome you back?"

"Your my family that's why you'd welcome me! And as for why I came back? My boyfriend and I are arguing!" I can see mum and dad's faces drop.

"Who?" My mum asks calmly.

"Stan Marsh. I'll be back later to pick up my stuff." I say calmly before walking out and slamming the door behind me.


End file.
